4 Vidas 4 Besos
by Cihtli
Summary: basado en la pelicula chica "one upon time" del 2017 -Si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos- esas palabras las ha escuchado antes, en otras vidas en otros momentos; cuando Sogo creyó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Tamaki.


advertencia: todos los personajes aqui (realmente Sogo/Tamaki) pertenecen al juego Idolish7 de Bandai... por lo cual no tengo los derechos como tal

 _Cihtli: mi primer fic de para esta serie, y para darle algo de amor al TamaSo decidí que serian el primero que haría de Idolish7; bueno solo tambien para dejar aclarado... las 4 vidas que se mencionan aqui son correspondientes a diferentes atuendos que tienen... en el primer caso el Geek Mitology, el segundo al traje de la era taisho, en el tercero a_ mechanical lullaby y finalmente el canon normal del anime :)

 **4 vidas 4 besos**

 **Antigua Grecia**

—Si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos que volver a la guerra— sus palabras mas fueron como un susurro, pero habían sido lo suficientemente claros para poder ser perceptibles para el otro que con cuidado tomo suavemente la túnica del mayor. No fue mas que unos segundo, cuando sin pensarlo se vio acorralado entre el pilar y el cuerpo del dios; respiro con algo de fuerza intentando calmar su inquietud —¿no seria mejor si solo te quedaras aquí?, no tienes que demostrarle nada a Atenea… solo quédate a mi lado Ares—

—Tienes razón, no tendría nada que demostrar… pero, Dionisio, mucho antes de que te encontrara ya había jurado que vengarme de todas las humillaciones que he sufrido de Hefesto, Atenea y Heracles— fue al decir esto que fijo sus ojos en el joven que se encontrara justo frente a el; tan bello que podría pasar como un príncipe de grandes riquezas —me dejaras entonces, no te veré ya mas, si ganas iras a Afrodita y te harás con ella una vez mas… si pierdes no tendré seguridad de que vuelvas a mi… se que nadie me dará noticias de ti, no tus hijos, no Zeus y menos Hera que me odia tanto— sintió la mano del mayor pasando por su cintura acortando la distancia entre ambos —si ese es tu miedo, te juro que volveré sin importar el resultado— finalmente ambos unieron sus labios, Dionisio sentía que necesitaba mas que solo un beso pero cuando finalmente se separaron solo pudo verlo partir.

—regresa a mi— fue todo lo que pudo salir de su boca cuando le vio partir, ninguno volvió a verse nuevamente…

Dionisio solo supo años después que en aquella guerra su Ares había finalmente encontrado la muerte; finalmente luego de unos días fue su propia tristeza le mato.

 **Extranjero**

—Isao, si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos—dijo de pronto mientras ayudaba al joven a sacar los libros de la estantería, el menor solo giro un poco la cabeza un tanto confundido, por alguna razón estaba seguro de haber escuchado aquello algún tiempo atrás. Un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas y pronto trato de ocultarlo dandole la espalda al mayor que se encontrara justo detrás, estaba seguro de sentir su respiración en su cuello.

—Adam san— murmuro mientras alejándose del extranjero —Usted es invitado de mi padre, no debería decir cosas como esas— dijo, pero apenas intento alejarse cuando sintió que era jalado y pronto un beso tan familiar y a la vez unico; jamas pudo entender por que había tenido esa sensación, no entendió jamas pero cuando finalmente el extranjero de nombre Adam se fue de su vida, poco a poco sintió que algo faltaba en su vida .

Por azar del destino años mas tarde la noticia del hundimiento del "Melodian" se convierte en una noticia de carácter mundial, ese día; Isao perdió sus ganas de vivir, su salud comenzó a empeorar hasta que finalmente luego de un par de meses murió sin mas. Sentado en un árbol de cerezo y con una expresión pacifica.

 **Aviador**

—Si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos—

—ehh— dijo de pronto el chico albino mirando a su compañero de viaje

—no me prestes importancia, solo algo que pensé— dijo alzando el volante de la nave hacia el frente; unos minutos mas tarde finalmente se encontraban próximos a aterrizar; aunque si estaba confundido preguntándose si todo estaba bien. Desde que comenzó este viaje pequeño con el unico propósito de demostrarle a su amigo su amor por los aires se dio cuenta de algo diferente, no sabia como explicarlo, pero entonces las palabras habían salido de su boca por si solas.

Una vez terminado el aterrizaje ambos salieron con tranquilidad —¿te gusto volar?— pregunto alzando sus goggles —la verdad, creo que prefiero quedarme en tierra— dijo el otro de pronto —oh bueno tu te lo pierdes, yo podría llevarte a donde quisieras en mi avioneta— sin pensarlo su cuerpo actuó por cuenta propia y le robo un beso al chico de menor estatura, este cuando finalmente se separaron no supo reaccionar… solo huyo con sus sentimientos confusos y su corazón latiendo a todo lo posible.

Solo paso un par de días, cuando las noticias de la caida de una avioneta llegaron a todas partes; el chico entro en depresión sin poder hacer nada; termino muriendo ahogado tras arrojarse a si mismo de un puente.

 **Idols**

Si tiene que ser honesto, Tamaki no sabia porque, pero sentía que no le agradaba Sogo; sentía que era la clase de personas que solo se dedicaban a complacer a todos. "Haces los que otros te dicen muy seguido, sería diferente si dijeras que quieres que nos llevemos bien; pero llevarnos bien porque otro lo dice… eso no me gusta."

Pero de alguna manera, sentía que esas palabras eran mentira; dentro de si, quería que el otro hablara mas, que le dijera cualquier cosa con tal de saber que realmente le conocía. Pero cuando ocurrió su desmayo y dijo que quería renunciar… una parte de el se rompió sin darse cuenta "jure que no volvería a molestarte…" pero entonces escuchar la historia de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder cumplir sus sueños, su razón, su impulso y fue entonces que su corazón dejo de sentir "creo que So-chan y yo por fin somos un dúo de verdad"

Fue hasta esa noche, que sin querer mientras soñaba Sogo escucho la misma voz una y otra vez repitiendo la misma portada—Si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos—Cuando abrió los ojos se levanto y camino por algunos minutos hasta que llego a la habitación de Tamaki que aun dormía de manera tan tranquila que prefirio no molestarlo —Si te encontrara en otra vida, se que preferiría estar en tus brazos Tamaki— sonrío finalmente, esperando que tal vez algún dia pudieran corresponder sus sentimientos.

Fin


End file.
